


The Hidden Hate that Hollows Me

by msconfuzled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Commentary, Original Poem, Original work - Freeform, Queerbaiting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msconfuzled/pseuds/msconfuzled
Summary: TLDR is that Queerbating sucks





	The Hidden Hate that Hollows Me

I thought it was just me  
that saw it  
I thought it was just me  
that thought it  
But it's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

They say it's all in our head  
Like we don't know the game they're playing  
But the worst part is  
Is that we all know they're winning

I don't care who it is  
At least not anymore  
Stop acting like it's a chore  
To give us something  
You know we want more

I thought it was just me  
that saw it  
I thought it was just me  
that thought it  
But it's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

You give us hope  
That's misgiven  
Just tell the dirty truth  
Good riddance

Times are changing  
Why can't you  
For goodness sake  
It's not 1862

I thought it was just me  
that saw it  
I thought it was just me  
that thought it  
But it's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

You say we shouldn't be mad  
That you didn't mean it  
That it's all just a fad

Then why are their stares  
And private smiles  
Touching hands  
And chuckling all the while

The music swells  
They let out a sigh  
Would it be the same  
If it was a girl and a guy?

I thought it was just me  
that saw it  
I thought it was just me  
that thought it  
But it's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

I can almost sense it now  
Tremble at it before my eyes  
I leave before I can get hope  
Hope from all the petty lies

You're just a wolf in sheep's clothing  
Baiting us in  
But now we can see all your sins

I thought it was just me  
that saw it  
I thought it was just me  
that thought it  
But it's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

It might give you views now  
But your fame won't last  
One day you'll be a relic of the past

Do you feel guilty  
For what you have done  
The sinking feeling in our chests  
Replaces the hopeful one

You'll live in infamy  
Though many wished you wouldn't  
Your choices sour your work  
Poison the meanings  
You're all heathens

It wasn't just me  
that saw it  
It wasn't just me  
that thought it  
It's there for all to see  
You can no longer hide from me

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to watch some TV shows because I'm fresh out of content, but I stopped myself because of how the fandom is raging from the blatant queerbaiting, cough cough Voltron cough cough Sherlock cough cough. 
> 
> It pissed me off and just confirmed my opinions that they obviously are queerbaiting people and then turning to social media and saying they're being progressive. 
> 
> So basically I learnt even more so that people are dicks, and that's why I wrote this.


End file.
